


Undead Bodies

by EmoSheepPrince



Series: Undead Bodies [1]
Category: Zombie Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoSheepPrince/pseuds/EmoSheepPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wanted to experience a live action Zombie Apocalypse? Well, you came to the right place. Rodney was just a typical boy next door. He loved fun and he loved to fight. Waking up one morning, he went through his usual routine for the day but it was then he heard a loud high pitch scream coming from the outside. Rodney ran to the sound and saw a woman being eaten alive by what looked like an imaginative monster, something that you never think you would see outside of the television. That's when Rodney knew right then and there that the world has already gone to shit overnight. </p><p>Now Rodney has to battle for his life. His fighting skills and quick thinking will come in handy once he's out on the road but he isn't alone. He has his mother in tow and later on he would meet a group of survivors. Nobody knows if the apocalypse will last or not. Some will hope that everything will go back to normal in a couple weeks. Others fear that the apocalypse might go on for months and months and years and years until every last human on earth is turned into one of those 'things'. This is a story about survival. This is UNDEAD BODIES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The World We Know Has Gone To Shit

"No....this can't be happening!"

I calmly started to back away and once i've reached the front door, i practically ran inside and quietly shut the door."Honey, what's wrong?" A woman spoke up. I jumped slightly and quickly turned around to see my middle aged mom in her bathrobe. I stared at her with horror. How am i supposed to explain what i just saw? Even i couldn't believe i just witnessed my first zombie breakfast right infront of me and come to think of it, i knew that woman that was being devoured. She was a family friend that lived next door to us. I didn't know how she got caught by a zombie but perhaps she was taking a walk outside to get her mail and the zombie saw her? I didn't know and i didn't think i wanted to know. I couldn't believe this was happening. It seemed like just yesterday, everything was alright. No eaten soul in sight. No decaying body rotting in the sun and now i wake up to see that the world has practically gone to shit right before my eyes.

"Rodney?" My mother called my name which broke me out of my terrifying thoughts."You look like you've seen a ghost. Or worse." I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to think of something to say."Mom....I...remember how the other night when we were watching a zombie movie and you kept joking about how an apocalypse would never happened because it seems almost...impossible?" I questioned and she nodded."Why? What's wrong? What did you see?" I took a deep breath before continuing."The world we know...used to know...has gone to shit." I cursed. I didn't normally curse infront of my mother but right now, i didn't care. I was too terrified to keep my language clean."Rodney, what is the meaning of this? What do you mean everything has gone to shit? What did you see outside!?" I noticed the look on her face and she was starting to become terrified like me.

"I...I saw our neighbor, Ms. Walker. She was...she was..." "She was what, Rodney?" I watched my mother come closer to me."She was being eaten by a...by those things we call zombies." I finally spoke. I watched the color from my mom's face leave. She then turned around and started to walk straight to the door."M-mom...I don't think that's the best..." I thought she was going to open the door and walk right out but instead, she looked through the small window that was on the side of our door. She pulled back the small curtains and looked out."Oh my gosh!" She slowly walked backwards."What do we do...?" She questioned. I sighed deeply. I've seen enough zombie movies and watched The Walking Dead a million times to know that we need to start making our survival kit.

"Mom, why don't you check the tv and the internet for the news. Hurry, though. They could cut the electricity off any minute." She nodded."And what are you going to do?" "I'm going to see if there's anything we can use and foods we can eat that won't go bad." I replied then jogged towards the kitchen."Hurry, mom!" I quietly shouted. I didn't want to practically yell and a zombie nearby might hear and start coming after us. My mom ran towards her bedroom while I looked through the kitchen. My mom had just went to the grocery store before the world has gone to shit so we had plenty of bottled water and canned foods. It was too bad we couldn't take things like juice and other refrigerated stuff. Those things will definitely go bad if they're kept out of the fridge for too long. I softly sigh. I've always thought that surviving in a zombie apocalypse would be fun but I didn't want to actually go through one. Everything I knew would be gone. That meant no more home cooked meals, no more school, (yes, I like school) no more hanging out with friends, no more fast foods, no more....anything.

I quickly shook my head, trying to break my thoughts."Mom, have you find anything out?" I called out."Yeah! Come here!" I walked out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom. I walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed and looked at the news website on her laptop. I then grabbed the remote and turned the tv on. I prayed that we still had power. Once the tv turned on, I clicked to the news channel and saw that there was a huge broadcast about what's happening right now. There was a man giving an report out on the field. My mom looked up and watched the news with me.

"Elizabeth, I don't know what's going on but everything is turning for the worst. It seemed like only just last night, everything was alright and now today, you see rotting bodies and humans getting eaten alive. I don't know what to say about this." The man got quiet then pressed his fingers to his earpiece on his ear."I just received news from the government. It seems like the SWAT team is trying to gather everybody to head into the big cities. They think that this is the best plan in order to survive for what's coming next."

"John..." The cameraman called out.

"What?" John questioned. 

He turned around to see a zombie coming after him."Oh shit! Head back to the car!" John and the cameraman ran back to their news van while the camera was still going. The cameraman hopped in and waited for John to get in when the zombie pulled him back and started to nom on his neck. John screamed out. The cameraman quickly closed the door."NO! WAIT!" John attempted to yell out. The cameraman wasn't going to risk himself getting eaten too so he climbed onto the front seat and started up the car then started to drive off.

The cameraman faced the camera onto him."I'm going to head back to the news station and see if everybody is still there. Oh shit!" A zombie jumps on the car and the car starts swerving then started to turn over. That's when the camera stops rolling and there's just static. I just stared at the tv. I couldn't believe what I just saw. I grabbed the laptop and quickly checked the news website to see that we lost our connection.

"Dammit!" I cursed.

Now we're really deserted without internet and tv. I was just glad that we were able to see what's up before we lost it. Now we have to figure out what to do. Do we stay in our house where it's secured? Or leave and try to find a group?


	2. Plan A

I didn't trust the government at all. I've seen all the movies about the government. Those trigger happy sons of bitches. I think it's best if me and my mom stay where we are. Our house is completely secured, we have food and water, we have household items that we can use as weapons. Why just pack our stuff up and leave the place that's the most secured? Me and mom can easily board up our doors with wood and nails and we're good to go. I just hoped my mom agrees. We watch a lot of zombie movies together so she should know what i'm thinking already.

"So, what should we do?" She finally asked.

I simply sighed.

"Plan A is to stay here and board up our house. The house is completely secured so why should we follow what the government says and leave? Does that make sense at all?" I asked her and she shook her head."I completely agree." I allowed a small smile to curl up on my lips."Then let's get to work!" I hopped out of the bed and ran to get the board and nails from the attic. I went up to our windows and started to nail down the wood."We'll also need some extra sheets to put over these windows to keep the sunlight out." I told. My mom came up and helped me board up our windows till they were completely covered then we started to board up our doors. Once we finished with that, we grabbed a couple extra bed sheets and blankets and started to nail them over our windows so we can block out the sun. It feels like our zombie plan is becoming successful.

After we both finished making sure our house is completely secured, we went into the kitchen and started to figure out what's good to eat and what's not good to eat. I opened up the fridge to see that the light already went out so that meant that all our food that needs to be refrigerated will soon spoil. That meant that we were only allowed to eat canned foods which was a bummer. Don't get me wrong, I love canned foods but i'll miss eating home cooked meals. I started to feel my stomach growl and I sighed. I didn't get to eat breakfast this morning before the power went out.

"You hungry?" My mom asked and I nodded.

"Me too." She said.

I grabbed a couple canned soups and turned on our fire power stove to see that it was still working which was good. We aren't completely without."Oh? Our stove is still working? That means we can eat an actual breakfast before the food goes spoiled." She said and I nodded with a smile then put the canned foods back. I watched my mom grab out some bacon and eggs and sausages before I walked out of the kitchen and went looking for some candles. No electricity meant no lights which meant we'll be sitting in the dark if we didn't have any candles to burn. I managed to find some candles in my mom's candle drawer then pulled out a couple lighters. I set them down on the dresser since we won't be needing them anytime soon.

Breakfast was soon done and I sat down at the dining table with my mom and we ate our breakfast. It almost felt like everything is back to normal but it isn't which puts extra weight on my shoulders. I calmly ate my food in silence while thinking about how the world will turn out later. Once I finished my breakfast, I washed mine and my mom's dishes and dried them off then put them back up in the cabinets. I then headed into my room and closed the door. I plopped down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I gently closed my eyes and sighed softly. Maybe I will become less stressed if I took a small nap and maybe when I wake up, everything will go back to normal and I will realize that this all was just a crazy dream. Or a nightmare.


	3. Leaving Things Behind

It has already been four months since the outbreak happened. I've pretty much gotten used to knowing that there are zombies roaming about but what I don't know is what caused the outbreak. Was it a virus that spread? That's how most outbreaks happened anymore because the fucking government and their scientists are always trying to create something new and they end up creating a deadly virus that creates zombies. I try not to worry about that too much and worry about myself and my mom. Sometimes it can get boring around the house without tv and internet of course. I've been spending my days either reading, coming up with a couple survival plans and maybe play a card game or two with my mom. My mom has been trying to keep our spirits up but it feels like each day, i'm growing more sad and miserable. Sure, we have a secured house and food and some sort of entertainment but it sucks not seeing any live humans around. Each time I look out the window, all I see is...death. Sometimes I wonder if there are people like us that are trying to survive in this shitty world. If there are people like that, I would love to meet them.

Most of our food are gone. It has lasted a lot longer than i'd expected but since it's just the two of us, our rationing is pretty good. But now, we're only down to a couple cans of food and a few bottles of water. Our refrigerated food has expired a long time ago and we had to throw it out. I know that me and my mom will have to go looking for some supplies soon but i'm actually pretty terrified of stepping out of the house. I didn't want to end up like Ms. Walker at the very beginning of the outbreak. She didn't even have a chance to survive before her guts were spilled everywhere. That scene still gets to me every now and then but I try to not let it bother me. I'm a good fighter and I have quick thinking so I shouldn't be THAT afraid to leave the house....right?

I sigh as I roll out of bed and head out of my room. I walk towards my mom's room and stand at the doorway. I see my mom reading. She looks up when she notices me at her door."Yes, Rodney?" I bite down on my bottom lip then sigh."We...we need to go out for supplies soon..." My mother sets her book down and sits up then nods and sighs."I know. I would go by myself but I don't want to leave you here." I chuckle lightly. Sometimes I feel the same way about my mom."I...I have the same feelings." It's not that my mom isn't fit or overweight. She's very healthy and looks good for her age but...I still fear of having her face an actual zombie.

"Rodney, if you're afraid of me being around those things..." She started.

I quickly shake my head.

"It's not that..." I lie.

She gives me a look and I simply shrug.

"Anyways, maybe we both should just go out and find some food and bring it back here?" She nods. That's when I hear a crash. Me and my mom exchange looks before rushing out of her bedroom and towards the noise. I stood there and saw that a zombie was forcing its way inside."Shit." I cursed to myself then ran to grab a weapon. I ran towards a box I put by the kitchen with a couple weapons. I looked inside and tried to find a good weapon. There were butcher knifes, an axe I found in the attic, a shovel I found in the basement and my dad's old handgun. I didn't know how to shoot a gun plus I didn't like guns because they created a lot of noise so I decided to choose an axe. They were more effective.

I grabbed the axe and ran back to the zombie then went up to it and swung at it. The axe caught onto the zombie's head and I started to pull at it to get it out of the zombie head. That's when the zombie dropped dead onto the floor and started to make a pool of blood around it. My mom stood behind me, terrified. I looked up from the dead zombie and notice that there were a couple more coming our way.

"Shit! Mom, we have to pack our things and leave!"

My mom nodded without arguing.

Me and her both started to run to grab out book bags and started to fill them with stuff we needed like canned foods, first aid kits, bottled waters and so on. I packed our weapons in a separate bag. I ran to my room and looked around for something useful. That's when I saw my pocketknife and I grabbed it then shoved it into my pants pocket. I looked around some more and saw a framed picture of me, my mom, and my dad on my dresser. I stared at it, frozen in place.

"Rodney! We gotta go!" My mom shouted.

Her shouting broke me from my thoughts. I quickly grab the framed picture and shoved it into my bag then ran out of my room. Once we both got everything we need, (and can carry) we left and got into our red mini van. I glanced back at my house to see a few zombies surrounding it and a few zombies heading out way. My mom started to drive away from our house. I sigh as I watched it being taken over in a distance. I've been living in that house since my dad died and it hurts to just leave it like that. It had some good memories and some bad but I loved it. I should've known that we were going to have to leave it eventually. I then felt my mom grab my hand and grip it. I looked towards her to see her smiling at me and I couldn't help but smiling back. Well, as long as we have each other, our home could be anywhere.

"So, what's our first stop?" She asked.

"Our first stop? Our first stop is finding survivors like us."


	4. There Are Others?

I seriously don't know how long we have been driving. It feels like forever and I worry about our gas running out. I quickly glance over to mom's side to take a peek at the gas meter to see that the arrow is almost on E. I sigh and sit back in my seat. My mom noticed my worriedness about the gas because she decided to say something about it.

"We're going to have to ditch our car soon. That or try to find a gas station or something."

I nearly chuckled at my mom's blindness.

"Mom, it's been four months since the outbreak happened. I'm pretty sure that all the gas stations in town are empty." I explained.

She sighed and nodded."I know but I was trying to think positive."

Great. Now I've practically burst my mom's bubble and now I feel more terrible than I did before."Sorry..." I muttered.

I pull down the car's sun visor and look at myself through the tiny mirror on the back. I'm a seventeen year old boy with jet black hair and green eyes. My hair was sorta swept in the emo style where most of my hair covers my eyes. I guess if you wanna call that. I'm not emo or at least I don't think I am? I mean yeah I like dark colors but I try not to dress in dark colors all the time. I was sorta pale but not to the point where I look like a ghost. I have muscles but not a six pack. I believe that you don't need a six pack in order to look good. Anyways, I probably look a little small to some people. I don't really care. I'm also 5'7. I guess i'm pretty short too? Now my mom, even though she was only 38 and practically skinny, she looked good for her age with her dark brown hair and brown eyes. I mostly get my looks from my dad since he had black hair and green eyes. My mom has always told me that I looked so much like my dad. I can't really tell but I guess we DO look alike.

I sigh as I flip the car's sun visor back up and sit back in my seat. That's when I heard my mom curse. I glanced over to her, wondering what was wrong.

"We're on E. I'll try to drive a little further but eventually, the car would stop moving altogether."

I shake my head."Nah. Let's just stop and get out and try to go on foot." 

She nodded then pulled over onto the side of the road. We were really far away from the towns and cities now and I guess you can say we're in the country now. I don't really like the country but I suppose it's better than being in the towns and cities during the apocalypse. I hopped out of the car with my mom and we started to grab out bags. I closed the back door then started to walk away from the car with my mom. I wasn't sure how long we'll be walking or if there were any survivors around.

How long as it been how since we've walked? I glanced at my watch and frown. It's been an hour and a half already and still nobody. That's when I noticed a couple zombies coming our way. We started to run away from them. We kept ourselfs distant from the zombies. It was then I saw secured house up ahead that was surrounded by a wall and had a gate in the front. I smiled then picked up the pace till we reached the house. That was when a couple guys jumped out and started to kill the zombies that have been towing up.

"Thank you so mu-" My mom started but got caught off by one of the guys.

"Get inside." One of the men said so we nodded and headed towards the gate. We opened it up and went inside. That's when I saw about ten other survivors. I started to walk towards the leader or who I assumed was the leader when one of the guys held their gun up to me and told me to stop moving. I stopped walking and held my hands up. 

"Who are you? Friend or foe?" The chick leader asked.


	5. Friend Or Foe?

I looked around at the group that surrounds me and my mom. There was the leader who was a woman. A young woman in fact. She looked really fit and could be street smart. Who knows. Then there are a few middle aged adults. The two guys who saved us from the zombies, and the three survivors that stood infront of me. There was a good looking guy who looked pretty young too then there was a young girl who looked about seven and a guy who looked like he was my age. He was very good looking. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like he could have a six pack and he had muscles. He also looked very fit and possibly quick on his feet too. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

"Answer me! Are you friend or foe?" The leader asked again which snapped me from my thoughts.

I hadn't even realized that I didn't say anything at all."Oh...we're friend....I guess? I'm Rodney and this is my mom, Catherine. We've been staying in our house since the outbreak started but recently, out house got overrun so we had to leave and then our car ran out of gas so....here we are." I chuckled lightly but nobody smiled. The leader nodded."You can put your guns down." She told her men and they did what they're told."I'm Hailey. Those two guys behind you are Cliff and David." I glanced behind me at the guys and they nodded."That's Eric, Joseph, Amy." She pointed around at the guy."The little girl is Oliva, Jason is her dad and that's Clint who's Jason's son also." I looked towards Clint again and he slightly waved. I smiled and waved back."Our group have codenames. I'm Firebird, Cliff is Mountain, David is River, Eric is Forest, Joseph is Wolf, Amy is Koala, Oliva is Hummingbird, Jason is Dragonfly, and Clint is Moonie." 

I raised my eyebrows at the codenames. I wondered why they even had codenames in the first place."What are your skills, Rodney?" Hailey asked."Um...I can fight really good and I think quick on my feet." I told her and she nodded."You'll be Cloud. Your mother can be Sun." I simply nodded even though I still think this whole...codename thing is ridiculous but I don't want to be kicked out of the group for making fun of their system.

"You'll have to prove you're worthy, though but until then, we'll temporary let you stay here. Moonie can show you two where you'll be staying at. Everybody else, get back to your jobs." 

Everybody started to walk away. I watched everybody walk away.

"C'mon." Clint said then started to walk towards the house. Me and my mom followed him. I followed Clint to a room with a couple bunk beds."You'll sleep here." He said and I nodded then set my bags down on my bed and my mom did the same.

"It's nice to meet you two. You two will be a good addition to our team. Especially you, Rodney or should I say, Cloud." I caught Clint's smile and I couldn't help but to smile back."Have any questions, ask me and i'll be happy to answer. See you later." I could've swore I saw Clint wink at me before walking out of the room. I started to feel my cheeks heat up but then my mom came up to me and my cheeks went back to their original color.

"Well, this is where we'll be staying. I guess we should go explore." She smiled before walking out. I simply sighed before following her.

I walked outside with my mom to see her go over to a tent. I followed her over to see a couple wounded people."It'll be a good time to have a nurse here." Eric said."I'm a nurse." My mom spoke up then walked over to the wounded people. Eric smiled then chuckled."Now I see why Firebird named you Sun." I couldn't help but smile."Yeah, my mom is a good healer."

I watched my mom tend to the wounded before walking back outside. I scanned the area before seeing Clint board up a couple fences. I watched him till he glanced over and saw me. I felt myself hold my breath then saw that same smile I saw earlier. I felt my cheeks heat up again then quickly looked away. I waited till Clint looked away before I looked back at him. Even though I miss home, I already knew that this new life will be a decent one.


	6. Getting To Know 'The One'

I really didn't know what to do now. Hailey - I mean Firebird, said that me and my mom have to prove ourselves worthy of staying with them but it seems like my mom is already proving herself by tending to the wounded. What do I do? I'm more a guy that's on his feet. I'm not a healer like my mom and i'm definitely not a leader like Firebird but there's NO way I can go up to Firebird and ask her if I can go for a supply run. She might not let me. I can already feel it.

I sigh then heard a voice near me. I look over to see Firebird.

"Instead of standing there, why don't you go help out?" She questioned then looked over to Clint to see him working on the broken up fence."Why don't you go help Moonie?" She suggested and I nodded with a shrug. I was acting all nonchalantly infront of her but deep down, I felt my stomach twist into a knot. I've thought about helping Clint but...I wasn't sure if Clint wanted my help. It looked like he was almost done anyways but at least helping him out was better than standing around like an idiot so I decided to give it a try.

I walk over to Clint to see him almost done.

"Um...need some help?" I asked.

Clint didn't look at me.

"Nah, I got it. I'm almost done anyways."

I can already hear the record scratch. You know, the record scratch that happeneds when you say something really embarrassing and then nobody laughs or say anything so the record scratch happends? Yeah, that's what was happening right now. Except I didn't make a joke and Clint didn't laugh. But still, it was pretty embarrassing to even offer up and I KNEW he was almost done. Oh well. 

"Oh...okay. I just thought....i'll be going now."

I turned to walk away when Clint stopped me.

"Wait."

I turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"What's your deal?"

I raised my eyebrows in confusion at him and narrowed my eyes in curiosity.

"Um...excuse me?"

"Your deal. What happened to you when the apocalypse went down?"

I breathed a sigh of relief and laughed lightly.

"Ooooh. THAT deal. Sorry, I didn't get what you meant."

Clint just shrugged."No big deal. So, your deal?"

I scratched the back of my head then sighed.

"Me and my mom lived together in a house in Morroway. We didn't really know what was going on until I saw one of our neighbors get eaten alive. Our plan was just stay in the house and board it up. My mom managed to go to the grocery store before shit started to happened so we were fully stocked with food but sadly all of our refrigerated food spoiled. Then today, a zombie crashed into our house and I thought I got rid of the problem but then we saw more zombies coming so we had to flee and....yeah. My story isn't that special."

Clint nodded."That's heavy. What about your dad? Any siblings?"

I shook my head. I'm an only child and my dad...he...died right before the apocalypse happened. A couple years ago actually."

Clint nodded again."I'm sorry. That must suck."

I nodded without a word."So...what about you?"

Clint smiled then chuckled."Do you REALLY want to hear my story?"

I nodded.

"Alright. Let's take a seat because it's going to be a bumpy ride."

I smiled then followed Clint over to the house's steps and sat on them with him. He then started to explain right from the beginning of what happened to him before the apocalypse and how his family made it out. He even talked about his mother and how he lost her too before the apocalypse happened. I know I only just met Clint but...I was starting to like him. Like REALLY like him. I dunno if it's as a friend or more but I do know that I want to get to know him more.


	7. Getting Used To Things / Learning The Basics

It's been a couple weeks after me and my mom have arrived at a survival camp and was taken in by a group of survivors. Nothing bad has really happened so far. We haven't come across any zombies which was good. There were abled people who went out and collected more supplies and food so we're okay in that department and not to mention that me and Clint talked more and more each day. Sometimes it seemed like Clint was flirting with me and other times he wasn't. I was sorta getting mixed messages from him. Like one minute, he might talk to me and smile at me a whole bunch and then the next minute, he might get a little harsh. I'm not sure if it's because he's busy with other things and have a lot of stuff on his mind or what. I sorta figure the first since he's practically Firebird's right handed man. She ALWAYS have him go out for supply runs or fixing up stuff. I don't really worry about it too much because we ALL have a lot on our minds. I know I do.

Today, Clint promised me that he'll teach me how to shoot. I was pretty happy about that. If there's anything, I would rather get taught how to shoot by Clint than anybody else. I told my mom about it and she seemed pretty excited. And who knows, once I learn to shoot, maybe Firebird will let me go on a supply run with Clint. That'll be nice. After realizing that the world won't go back to normal any time soon and that you have to literately sleep with one eye open at night, I've gotten pretty much used to zombies now and i'm no longer afraid. Of course I still try to look after my mom and keep her safe. I've already lost my dad years ago. I REALLY don't want to lose my other parent that I have. My only family member. 

"Cloud! Are you ready to shoot?"

I get up and opened up the safe house door.

"Yeah, i'll be right out!" I called out to him.

I turned back to my mom who was patching up our latest wounded patient.

"I'll be back later. Going out with Clint to shoot."

My mom didn't turn around.

"Alright, honey. Good luck and be careful." 

"I will."

I went over to my survival weapon bag and looked through it. I pulled out my dad's old handgun and looked it over. It felt heavy in my hands. I quickly checked to see how many bullets were left in the gun. Only 15. I didn't really think that i'll be needing my dad's handgun since Clint will be bringing along a couple guns that the group had collected but I couldn't leave the gun behind. The gun hadn't really left my sight since me and my mom left out house. I didn't want anybody to get at it. It was the only piece of memory I have left of my dad. Aside from the framed picture that is. I simply sigh then stuffed the gun into the back of my pants then pulled my shirt over it so it can be covered. I then headed out of the safe house and walked up to Clint to see him ready.

"Took you long enough." He said once I reached him.

I simply smiled softly then followed him out through the gates and into the woods. The shooting training area wasn't that far from base camp so we can easily walk on foot without taking a car.

Once we reached the wide open space of the shooting area, we walked up to a fence. Clint set up a couple of old empty cans of soda on the fence. He then walked up to me and handed me one of the handguns.

"You know the basics of shooting right?"

I hesitated."Well, sorta." If you count shooting in shooting games.

"Show me what you've got then."

I nodded then held the gun up in my hands. I held my index finger over the trigger and closed one of my eyes so I can see straight. I focused on one of the cans on the fence then pulled the trigger. The bullet only missed the can by a little bit. I sighed. Clint smiled.

"It's alright. I had the same problem when I first started to shoot. Here, let me help you."

Clint walked up behind me then held my hands up and placed his own hands over my hands that were wrapped around the gun. He placed his index finger on top of mines. I felt my stomach twist into a knot again because of how close we were. We were so close that I felt his chest press against my back and his warm breath run down my neck. It gave me a slight shiver but in a good way. 

"Just aim and then shoot."

He pushed on the trigger and the bullet went straight through the can. I felt Clint drop his hands from mine and pull back from me. My body was now starting to miss the warmth he gave me. Seriously, do I sound like a crazed, obsessed school girl or what? I blinked my eyes as I stared at the can then slowly nodded.

"You got it? Give it another go."

I held my hands up again and aimed the gun at the soda can. I pulled the trigger and the bullet missed the can again. I frowned as I dropped my hands. It felt like my hands were starting to shake now. I wasn't sure why, though. Was it because of how close me and Clint were....?

"Maybe you need to move up a little bit."

Clint came over to me and placed his hands on my waist. I felt my eyes widen and my heart race. Clint stood behind me as he pulled me over to the right then moved me up. I wasn't really sure why his hands were on my waist. I'm pretty sure he doesn't need to hold onto my waist to pull on me. He could've simply grabbed my arm right? Or maybe this is an excuse to touch me? Once again, i'm getting mixed messages from him.

"Try it now."

I nodded then held my hands up and aimed the gun at the same can. I took a deep breath and tried to stop my hands from shaking but they weren't working. I know that Clint notices this because he comes right over to me and takes my hands. I stared at him, wide eyed, wondering what the hell he's doing.

"Take a deep breath okay? I know how this must be frustrating for you." 

I felt Clint gently rub my hands to calm me down. I dropped my head, letting my hair fall right in front of my green eyes and nodded. I took a couple deep breaths and I was starting to calm down now. I slowly felt my hands stop shaking. I looked at Clint and smiled gently at him. He smiled right back at me before he reached his hand up and brushed my hair out of my eyes. I started to feel my cheeks flush with redness.

"You need to show your eyes more."

I pulled back from him without a word then turned towards the fence and held the gun up once again. I aimed it at the can and without thinking, I pulled on the trigger. The bullet went straight through the can and it brought a smile on my face. I then heard Clint clapping.

"Good job! Let's try again."

For the next half hour or so, I've been shooting with Clint. He's been showing me better ways to shoot with his own gun and I followed through. I was really glad that Clint offered to teach me. Now I felt more prepared and by the time our lesson was over, I already knew the basics of shooting and could shoot now. Clint even taught me how to shoot correctly with a moving tree log. He wanted me to be prepared in case a zombie comes after me and I need to shoot it in the head.

"Thanks for teaching me, Clint." I said as we started to head back to base camp.

"No problem. I'm glad I had a student like you to teach." He said with a smile.

I looked down with a warm smile on my face. Was it obvious that Clint likes me? Or was Clint just being nice? Again, i'm still getting mixed messages from him. Oh well. I guess I better investigate on how Clint works.


	8. My First Supply Run / Mixed Messages

It has probably been a few days after I learned how to shoot that I've been promoted. It was about time too. It is now a Friday and it's sunny outside. Everything has been so far mellow. I still get mixed messages from Clint of course. One minute, he might be flirting with me or what seems to be flirting and then the next, he's treating me like everybody else. It's a crazy rollercoaster i'm on and i kinda want to get off because i don't want to be nauseas but then again, i sorta like the challenge. I know, i'm confusing myself. I really don't know what i want right now. But anyways, back to being promoted. Yes, Firebird finally promoted me as the supply runner alongside Clint since he's my new teacher. I had to show Firebird my shooting skills first before she promoted me. She wanted me to be ready for what's out there. I was super excited because that meant i get to go out there and look for supplies with Clint and i no longer had to fix up fences or tend to the garden we have outside. Life is so far good. Aside from the zombies of course.

"Cloud, you ready to go?"

"Just a second!"

I stuffed my dad's handgun back into my pants like before then headed out of the house and up to Clint. Clint handed me an empty bag to put stuff in.

"Let's go."

I followed after Clint out through the gate and up to the red four door truck that the group had for a supply run. I took my bag off and set it on the floor then hopped into the passenger seat next to Clint. Clint climbed in next to me and we both closed our doors then buckled up. Clint started the truck up then started to back out and onto the road. I wasn't sure how long Clint was going to drive or where we were even going to collect stuff. I imagined that we'll just go into an random house and grab some stuff. And what do you know, that's exactly what we did.

Clint drove into a suburban area and drove onto the driveway of an empty house then shut the car off. I unbuckled myself and grabbed the bag then hopped out. We both started up the steps of the house and went inside. Yes, the door is surprisingly open. We went inside and i looked around. The house didn't look that bad. It's almost as if the zombies hadn't touched it. It's almost like nobody else has touched it which means there are stuff here right?

"I'll check downstairs. You check upstairs. See if there are some medical supplies here or anything useful okay?"

I nodded then walked off towards the stairs. I walked up the steps and went into the bathroom first since that place normally has medical supplies and whatnot. I looked through the drawers and found some really good stuff. I found a first aid kit and some toothbrush and toothpaste along with deodorant. I grabbed a bag of cotton balls and rubbing alcohol. I then grabbed some newspaper and about three rolls of toilet tissue. I swear, this house is like fully stoked. It's unbelievable. How am i getting THIS lucky on my first day of a supply run? I only wonder how lucky Clint is being right now at finding stuff.

After i finished with the bathroom, i looked through the rooms upstairs. I didn't really find much. Just paper and pencils, light bulbs. It feels like Clint must have much better luck downstairs. After looking through the rooms thoroughly, i headed back downstairs to see Clint finishing up in the kitchen.

"I found some good stuff. A few cans of food, bottled water, flashlights. What about you?"

I simply shrugged."Just some bathroom toiletries. Nothing major."

"Nothing major? That's a huge major! I didn't even find that stuff when i did my first supply run."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?" I asked and Clint nodded.

"Well, we should go since we're done here."

I nodded then started to head out of the house.

"Are we going to other houses or are we done?"

"We can go to a couple more houses then leave. The sun is about to set and Firebird doesn't want us to stay out for too long."

I nodded as we headed straight toward the truck.

Me and Clint finished up with a couple more houses by the time it was getting dark out. The ride was pretty quiet on our way back. I didn't mind, though. Clint had the radio going which was playing soft music. I found the music soothing. I sighed as i stared out the window, watching the scenery go by. I saw a few zombies walking around here and there but there weren't any coming after us or i don't think so. I closed my eyes and thought about sleeping a bit when i felt Clint take my hand. I opened up my eyes and looked at him to see what he wanted when i looked down and noticed that our fingers were intertwined together. I felt my heart race and the same knot in the pit of my stomach. I glanced up at Clint to see a blank look on his face like us holding hands was the most normal thing in the world. I softly smiled to myself then looked out the window again. I was starting to like this mixed messages thing. When it came down to it, i didn't know what to expect from Clint.


	9. We're Two Bodies With One Soul

That night, I was having a really hard time sleeping. I couldn't stop thinking about the outbreak and my dad and it's just that everything is a mess. I keep trying to stay positive. Especially for my mom. But it's hard. It really is. Always worrying what's going to happened the next day and worry about if i'm able to live to SEE the next day. It's a lot to take in and I know there are others who has it more hard than me but...what do I do? I know I have my mom to look after me and Clint to protect me but I still feel scared. Am I silly for feeling this way? I think so. I feel like I shouldn't worry about anything at all. I have a good leader and I know she would protect all of us even though I don't know Firebird that well.

I started to make noises in my sleep. Noises that happens when you're in the midst of having a nightmare. I don't know if anybody else in the room were heavy sleepers but I hoped so. I would hate to wake someone up because of my nightmares. I suddenly woke up with a start. I panted heavily as I sat up in my bed with sweat running down my face. I sighed and buried my face into my hands. I quickly looked around the room to see if anybody else is awake but they're all fast asleep. I sighed in relief then pulled back the covers and got up. I headed out of the room and up to the front door of the house. I stepped outside and closed the door back then sat on the steps. I folded up my arms on my knees then buried my face into my knees. A minute or two later, I heard the front door open and I assumed it was my mom coming to check up on me but when I heard Clint's voice, I thought differently.

"Rodney, are you okay?"

That was the first time Clint ever called me by my actual name ever since we first met. Nobody really called each other their actual name around here so this was a real surprise to me but I was glad. It showed that he wanted to see me for me and not the guy who he hangs out with everyday. The guy who goes on supply runs and shoot guns with. But more like the guy he wants to get to know and possibly the guy he wants to date? I dunno. I felt Clint sit next to me, though and felt his hand on my back. He started to gently rub my back which was making me feel a whole lot better.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed then lifted my head up and looked at him. He had cute bed head right now. I wanted to run my fingers through his beautiful brown hair but I didn't because i'm supposed to be upset.

I looked away from him and shrugged lightly.

"It's just...everything. It's a long story."

Clint nodded.

"I get it. I sometimes have nightmares too. About the outbreak and my mom and worrying about losing my dad and little sister. It's a lot to handle."

I glanced at Clint and smiled softly.

"You...you know what i'm thinking..."

Clint chuckled softly and nodded. Wait, does this mean i'm an easy person to read? Does this mean that Clint knows I like him? 

"We're a lot alike in some aspects." He started. I just stared at him and listened.

"But just know that you have people that care about you. Your mom for example."

I nodded then looked away. I figured that he wouldn't say himself.

"Me." He then said and I glanced at him to see him smiling. He then grabbed my hand and held it into his.

"You have people here that will protect you. You might not know them that well but everybody is still here to protect you. We're all here to protect each other. Don't forget that."

I nodded then smiled.

"Thanks. I needed that."

Clint nodded but didn't say anything else nor did he look away. I could swear that he's staring into my eyes and I was staring right back into his. I then watched him lean forward. I felt my heart racing as he came closer to me inch by inch. Without thinking, I moved in closer too and when our lips were about to touch, we bumped foreheads. I quickly pulled back and let out an ow as I rubbed my forehead. I then looked at him to see him rubbing his forehead too but smiling. This was definitely not how I planned out first kiss. I thought that we weren't going to kiss now but Clint had other plans. He leaned in forward again and I just stayed where I was. I didn't want to have another head bumping incident. I then felt his lips pressed against mine and my cheeks started to flush with redness. My eyes slowly closed and I kissed him back. This kiss was by far the best and I didn't want it to end.

I then felt Clint pull away from me and I opened my eyes up. 

"Come with me."

I watched Clint get up then he pulled on my hand. I quickly got up and followed him inside. I didn't know where we were going. He was just pulling me through the house and up the stairs. He pulled me towards an empty bedroom and closed the door behind us. I wasn't sure why we were upstairs in an empty bedroom but I wasn't going to question it any further. I was just going to let whatever happens....happened.


	10. He Wants It. Do I Want It Too?

I didn't really think we'd get up to this point. I'm not complaining or anything it's just...wow. I've been getting all these mixed messages from him but now it seems obvious that he likes me or I hope that he likes me. God, i'm terrible at reading people. I really am. He does things that makes it seem he likes me like holding my hand and touching me in weird places and such. That means he likes me right? And then what we're about to do is definitely saying that he likes me right? I seriously need to stop rambling and just enjoy the moment. Oh, and I think I forgot to mention that i'm a virgin? I didn't think it mattered then since I thought that all i'll be thinking about is surviving but now that I've found a guy that I really like, it seems like it's necessary to say that i'm a virgin. I wonder if he's a virgin too. God, I hope so. It'll be totally awkward to know that Clint had sex with someone else before me. I...I wouldn't be able to deal. But anyways, I need to stop rambling.

"What...what are you-"

I was cut off by Clint's lips pressing against mine. I let Clint pull me close to his body and kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. His lips felt so nice. They were so warm and just so perfect against mine. Oh god, I hope my lips aren't bad either. I normally put chap stick on but lately, I haven't been thinking about it since my mind has been elsewhere. Bottom line, I hope my lips aren't rough and chapped. And it doesn't seem like Clint minds even if my lips WERE chapped. Still, I hope they aren't chapped. Jesus, I need to stop rambling and just enjoy the moment. 

I then felt Clint start to push me. I awkwardly started to walk backwards until I found myself falling back onto the big bed that's in the room. I look up at Clint to see him on top of me and we kiss again. After what seems like a nanosecond, I felt Clint pull away. I watched him, wondering what he's doing till I noticed that he was taking his shirt off. I felt my cheeks flushed with redness and I couldn't look away for some reason. I was becoming face to face with Clint's hot abs. Clint came back down and kissed me again. I started to kiss him back before realizing what we're about to do. If this is REALLY going to happened, I need to tell him that i'm a virgin and see if he's a virgin too. I know it seems lame but I want to know if Clint is really the 'right' guy. I think he is but I need to be sure.

I quickly pulled back from Clint. He looked at me with surprise."I...I need to tell you something. I'm....i'm a virgin." There goes that record scratch again and then Clint had the nerve to start laughing! I stared at him like he had ten heads. What was so funny about being a virgin?

"I'm...i'm sorry. I shouldn't be laughing."

"Yeah...why ARE you laughing?"

Clint managed to calm himself down so he can talk.

"The way you said it was funny. I'm not laughing at the fact that you're a virgin."

I nodded, feeling stupid."Oh..."

"But, it's okay. I'm a virgin too."

That's when I felt my cheeks flush again.

"R-really?"

He nodded.

God! I felt SO relieved! That means we get to lose our virginity's together! How awesome is that!? Okay, I sound like a crazed, obsessed girl again. Le sigh.

"Well, now that we've got that out the way..." I finally said.

Clint smiled."Yeah."

Clint leaned down and kissed me again but then I had the need to ask him another question. I'm sure Clint will hate me for interrupting our make out session. I pulled away from Clint again and he looked at me with that same surprised face.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Why? You don't want to do this?"

"Er...it's not that. It's just...I want to make sure that we're both not doing this just to..do it or whatever. If that makes sense."

Clint nodded."I want this."

"Me too."

Clint kissed me again. Okay, NO more questions this time. I'm just going to let this happened. 

I felt Clint pull away from my lips and start to kiss my neck. For a guy who's a virgin, he sure does know what he's doing. Or maybe i'm just the really inexperienced one? Clint started to feel under my shirt. Surprise! No abs there, buddy! It doesn't seem like he minds, though which is good. I felt Clint continue to kiss my neck and started to nip at it. It hurt a little but I didn't mind. I just stared at the ceiling till Clint pulled away from me with a smile. I wonder what he was smiling about. I gently touched my neck to feel a bruise. Is that...is that a hickey!? 

I smiled nervously at Clint then reached down towards the bottom of my shirt and started to take my shirt off. I tossed it over the bed. I watched Clint look over my naked torso with a smile then he licked his lips.

"You have a cute frame."

Really? My non-pale-frame is cute? That's a new one.

I smiled at him before he kissed me again. We kissed for a good minute or two this time. But it wasn't just a friendly little kiss. It was more like a deep and passionate kiss like we're passionate for each other. It felt nice and it felt right. I didn't want it to stop. I felt Clint slip his tongue inside my mouth and the next thing I knew, we were French kissing. I'm telling you, French kissing has got to be the hottest form of kissing. It makes you feel all fuzzy inside and it felt really good not to mention.

I felt Clint pull away from me again and I watched him start to unbutton and unzip his pants. This is when I REALLY realized that we're about to have sex and take each other's virginity's. I have no regrets for what i'm about to do right now. I know I want this. Sure, me and Clint might not know each other that well but it's good enough for me. I like him, he likes me (hopefully), we're about to have sex, what could be more perfect than this moment?

Once Clint got his pants off, he went ahead and started to take his boxers off. This is when I REALLY get a look at another guy's dick. Well, the only time I've seen another man's dick was my dad and that was when I was really young and we were taking a bath together. Other than that, I haven't really looked at another guy's dick. I felt myself staring so I quickly looked away and looked at his face. I didn't want to be the odd man out so I started to take my pants off too. Clint gave me another kiss while he helped me undo my button and zipper then pulled my pants off for me. He tossed it somewhere on the floor then I started to slip my own boxers off and tossed it on the floor. Clint crawled on top of me again and we kissed some more. That's when I felt his dick pressed against mine. I groaned a little bit at the feeling but I didn't mind. It felt nice.

I felt Clint pull away from me again and he started to lick his fingers. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, wondering why he's licking his fingers for. That's when he noticed my confused face and smiled.

"We don't have any lube so I gotta use my saliva. I hope you don't mind."

I quickly shook my head.

Once Clint got his fingers all wet, I felt him open my legs up and pressed his finger against my hole. I watched his face, my heart pounding a bit. That's when he finally pushed his finger inside of me and I groaned. It started to hurt a little bit but not that bad. I sighed as I relaxed against the bed. Clint started to kiss me again while he started to finger my hole. After a couple minutes, he added another finger. I know that this is probably required or whatever but it felt weird. Is this supposed to feel weird?

We kissed and he fingered me for a couple more minutes till he pulled his fingers out. I watched him open up my legs more and he grabbed his dick then pressed the tip against my hole. I bit down on my bottom lip, nervously.

"Just relax."

I nodded then took a deep breath.

Clint pushed his dick inside me and we both groaned. Clint doesn't mind how tight I am but it still feels a little embarrassing that he has to prepare me before he got to go inside me. God, I really AM inexperienced with this shit.

Clint continued to push his dick inside me till he couldn't go any further.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded.

Clint kissed me one more time then he pulled back and started to gently thrust inside me. I was in pain and this felt weird but I liked it. Does that make sense? I question things too much, I know. 

Clint continued to thrust inside me until the pain finally subsided and I could enjoy this. I let out a couple moans of course. I didn't realize how good this felt until now. Clint kissed me again and I kissed him back as he started to pick up the pace. I didn't really want him to stop now. He just kept going and going, moving faster and faster. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. We kept kissing then started to French kiss some more. This was overall perfect.

We both let out a moan and I gripped onto him a little bit.

"Ahh...Clint..."

I gripped him more as he went a bit more faster now. 

Clint kissed me again then moaned against my lips.

"Rodney..."

I was really hoping that nobody was hearing this. The bed wasn't really squeaking that much. As least not as much for someone to hear but I wasn't sure who else slept upstairs. I assumed Firebird but it wasn't sure where her room is.

Clint continued to thrust faster and faster until he climaxed inside me. We both relaxed on the bed, panting. I felt Clint pull his dick out of me and collapsed onto the bed next to me. I just laid there, staring up at the ceiling then felt him pull the covers over our naked bodies. I turned over and faced Clint. I smiled at him and he smiled at me then we both shared a long, loving kiss and when I pulled away, the next thing I knew, I passed out.


	11. More Mixed Messages....?

I woke up because I started to feel the sunlight hit my face. I groaned as I turned over, trying to block the sunlight from reaching my face when I felt something odd next to me. I reached my hand out, my eyes still closed, and patted the space next to me. That's when my eyes flew open and I realized that Clint wasn't next to me. I quickly sat up and glanced around the room.

"Clint...?"

I sighed then ran my fingers through my hair before pulling the covers back and got out of the bed. I looked on the floor to see that Clint's clothes were gone. I didn't really think that Clint would actually leave me this morning or maybe I should've. Like I said before, Clint is practically Firebird's right hand man and she probably needed him this morning so I can't really blame him for leaving me. Still, it would've been nice to wake up to a warm body next to me and perhaps receive a good morning kiss? Am I asking for too much? I feel like I am. God, i'm so lame...

I grab my clothes off the floor and start to put them back on. I needed a shower majorly but i'll take one later once I go see where Clint is at. I went over to the bed and quickly made it up. The last thing I wanted was for one of the adults to come in and see the bed a mess like someone had fun here last night. After I fixed the bed up as nice as I can, I left the room and walked downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen, I noticed that a group of people were eating. I looked around the room, seeing that everybody wasn't saying a word while I ate. 

"Rodney!"

I glanced over to see my mom come up to me with a bowl of food.

"Here's some breakfast for you. Did you sleep well last night? I didn't see you in the room."

I took the bowl from her and nodded. I didn't really want to mention that I had sex with Clint last night. That'll be too awkward. I just started to eat when I looked up and noticed Clint eating across the room from me. He caught my eye. I waited to see if he'll come over and talk to me but he didn't. He just...went back to eating. I blinked my eyes in confusion. I wasn't sure why Clint was ignoring me now. I watched Clint walk over to the sink and put his breakfast bowl in it then left out of the house. I sighed then glanced down at my food. Grits, sausages, toast, bacon. I wasn't really sure how the group managed to cook this food but I wasn't about to complain. Food was food and food was better when it wasn't in a can.

After breakfast, I decided to help mom tend to the wounded some more. I was starting to get bored but that all changed when Firebird put me on garden duty. I took the garden gloves and a mask from her then went up to our garden that was in a rectangle medium sized box and started to get to work. I pulled out a couple weeds and planted a few veggies. By the time I finished with the garden, I was tired and needed a break. I pulled the gloves off my hands and took the mask off my face then sighed. I glanced around to see Clint staring at me. I wondered if he was going to say something but he didn't. He just turned around and acted like he didn't see me. Okay, now i'm getting pissed off. Why was Clint ignoring me?

I went to see what my mom was doing after I finished with the garden. I helped her a little bit but I couldn't take my mind off of Clint. We had a perfect night last night and now he's ignoring me and acting like I don't exist? Was this real? I didn't want to think about it too much but it was irritating me. I needed to talk to him. 

"Cloud, let's go for a drive."

I glanced over to the door to see Clint standing there. I sighed then looked at my mom. She looked at me.

"Go ahead. It's alright. I've got this."

I nodded then stood up and walked over to my back pack and grabbed my dad's handgun then stuffed it into the back of my pants. I followed Clint out towards the red four door truck and got in. I buckled myself up and looked out the window. This was my chance to see what is up with Clint. He's been acting really weird all day today and I need to know what's going on.


	12. What If?

Clint started to drive out onto the road. Neither of us were talking yet. I decided to break the ice, though. I needed to know what was going on with him. 

"Is there...is there something wrong, Clint?" I asked as I looked at him.

Clint didn't look at me. He kept his eyes on the road as we past by a few trees and houses.

"It's Moonie."

Ouch. Okay, now I know that there has to be something going on. Clint didn't mind that I called him by his first name all this time and now he wants me to call him by his nickname instead?

I stayed quiet and sat back in my seat. I lifted my elbow on the car door and laid my head on the window. I rested my hand on my thigh. I stared out the window, deciding not to talk anymore. I soon heard Clint sigh and I knew he was about to say something. My heart was starting to race and there was another knot in my stomach. I was so nervous now. My mind was racing with millions of thoughts. I wasn't sure what Clint wanted to talk about but I had a feeling in my gut that it wasn't good.

"Cloud, I like you. You know that right?"

I nodded. I didn't feel like talking but I made a noise to let him know that I was hearing him.

"Mhm."

"Okay. I think you're completely awesome and helpful and trustworthy. I haven't met anybody like you before. You're special in a way and it's crazy how we're alike in some ways. What i'm trying to say is...I like you a lot but..."

Uh oh. Here it comes.

"I don't think we should keep seeing each other."

I felt a lump in my throat and my heart was pounding in my chest now.

"I've been dreading this moment. I don't want to do this but I need to focus on surviving. Firebird needs me and I don't want to put you in that situation where I might go out on a supply run and then never come back because I end up getting gnawed on."

I curled my fingers up in my hand and swallowed the large lump in my throat. I was praying to myself that I don't burst out crying in front of him.

"That's the last thing that I want to happened and I don't want it to be vice versa too where you'll be gone and i'll never know when you're coming back. That thought scares me and I've been thinking about it all last night while you were sleeping."

I allowed my hair to fall in front of my eyes. I didn't want Clint to see my eyes tearing up.

Clint glanced over to me before looking at the road again.

"Are you...going to be okay? Do you understand?"

I knew where he was getting at but I didn't care. I wanted to be Clint and even though it'll hurt to hear that he died while he was out on a run, at least I knew we had shared something special and had good memories together. Should I tell him that and possible change his mind? Or keep quiet and let him think whatever? I didn't know what to do.

"Clint...I mean Moonie..." I could already hear my voice cracking.

Clint sighed then stopped the car. He looked over to me then grabbed my hand that was curled up and held onto it. I didn't look at him because I didn't want to look at him.

"Get out of the car."

I lifted my head up and looked over to see Clint unbuckling himself and getting out of the car. I sighed then unbuckled myself too and hopped out. I closed the door and watched him walk around the car and over to me. He then hugged me without saying anything. I just stood there, stunned until I hugged him back.

"Clint...I understand where you're coming from but...are you that afraid? Are you afraid of risking to have something special? Sure, it'll hurt to hear that one of us might be dead but...at least we would had some good memories. I don't want to sit around and wonder 'what if', you know?"

Clint didn't say anything. He just pulled away from me then cupped my face into his hands. He reached a hand up and brushed my hair out of my face. I stared at him as he stared back at me then we shared a kiss. It was a long kiss but it was nice. Clint finally pulled away and smiled a little then nodded.

"You're right. You're absolutely right. I don't want to sit around and wonder 'what if' either."

I smiled at his words then he kissed me again. We pulled away and stared into each other's eyes again.

"I was foolish to think like that." He chuckled softly.

I simply shook my head.

"It wasn't foolish. You just have a lot on your mind. Right?"

He nodded then kissed me again.

This kiss lasted a bit longer and we finally pulled away and embraced each other.

"Do you want to spend another night together tonight?" He whispered into my ear.

I nodded.

"Good. Cause tomorrow, I have to teach you how to drive."

I pulled away from him with surprise.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Unless...you already know how to drive?"

I shook my head.

"Not really."

Clint smiled.

"Good because Firebird wanted to make sure you knew how to drive before going out on more supply runs."

I smiled brightly then embraced him some more.

After more kissing and embracing, we finally got back into the car and headed back to camp. I guess you can say that Clint is my official boyfriend now. It's pretty exciting but it's also funny that I needed an apocalypse to happened in order to get a wonderful boyfriend like him. On our way back to the camp, we held hands. Now I felt better and comforted by him. I wonder what's in store for us in the future.


	13. Learning How To Drive Correctly....NOT!

Me and Clint spent the night together again. Lately, I've been so depressed and worried about the world we know now but when i'm with Clint, the negative thoughts are washed away and all I could think about is him. He makes me feel happy and fuzzy inside. I know it's a typical schoolgirl feeling but I wouldn't trade Clint for anything or anyone in the world and I hope he feels the same way about me. That morning, instead of waking up to an empty bed like before, I woke up to a warm body next to me. I actually assumed that Clint would be up and doing things for Firebird but it seems like today was Clint's off day...? If he even gets an off day. Anyways, i'm just glad that I get to wake up next to him like I imagined. He woke up next to me and we both give each other a good morning kiss. Then, we're off to eat breakfast before starting our day.

I helped my mom tend to the wounded again for just a little bit while Clint was doing things for Firebird. I didn't really mind since I knew that sometime today, Clint would be teaching me how to drive. I mentioned it to my mom and she thinks it's a good idea. I also hesitated with the idea of telling her about me and Clint but I eventually told her. She was surprised not because i'm gay. She already knew that but she was surprised that I was able to snatch up Clint so quickly. I was happy that she was happy for me and Clint, though. Aside from my mom, I don't think anybody else knows about us. I'm not even sure if Clint wants anybody to know like Firebird and especially his dad. I'm pretty sure that if Firebird finds out, she might tell us that we can't have a relationship because it'll interfere or whatever but I don't care. Me and Clint like each other a lot and we're not letting anything or anybody get in our way.

"Cloud, you ready?"

I looked up to see Clint poking his head into the tent. I smiled and nodded then stood up and grabbed my dad's handgun.

"See you later, mom."

"Bye. Have fun and be careful!"

I walked out of the tent and walked side by side with Clint towards the gate to leave and we both hopped into the trunk. Clint was gonna drive us to a good spot where I can practice. Before Clint cut the car on, he leaned over and gave me a kiss. It was a bit unexpected but I didn't mind. He grinned when he pulled away from me.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist. I haven't had the chance to kiss you all day."

His words made my cheeks flush.

"I...I feel the same way."

Clint still had the ability to make me blush like crazy. Oh how I love him.

Clint smiled then started the car up and drove us away from camp. We drove down an empty road, passing trees and houses.

"Here's good. Let's switch." He said after he turned the car around to face camp then put it on park.

Me and Clint got out and switched sides. I was a little nervous about learning how to drive but I knew I was learning from the best.

After me and Clint got into our seats and buckled up, he started his lesson.

"Put your hands at ten and two, put your foot on the break then take the car off of parking."

I nodded and did what he told me. I took the car off of P and placed my foot on the brake.

"Now hit the accelerator."

I nodded then took my foot off the break and pressed down on the accelerator. I went as slow as I could so the car wouldn't jerk. I then heard Clint chuckling.

"It's okay to go a little fast."

I nodded again then pressed down on the accelerator more and the car started to go a little faster.

"Good. Good."

I smiled as I drove down the street at a calming rate. Clint then taught me how to back out of a driveway and make turns. It felt like I already knew more than I knew more. When I drove down the street again, I drove a little faster.

"Good. Good. Now stop and put the car on P."

I stopped the car and placed the car on parking.

Clint looked at me and smiled.

"Great! Now you know how to park."

I smiled back at him till I heard a thud and some moaning. I glanced over to see a zombie trying to get at me. I started to yell.

"Drive the car!"

I took the car off of P and pressed hard on the accelerator. The car drove down the street at an alarming rate and both me and Clint were screaming. I looked into my mirror to see a few zombies coming after us. Clint pulled out his gun and let his window down then leaned out the window and started to shoot at the zombies, killing them.

I continued to drive till we reached camp and I stopped the car really quickly, making it jump. Both me and Clint sat there, catching our breaths.

"I think that's good for today." He finally said and I nodded.

I parked the car at camp and shut it off then we both got out.

"Good job. You're a fast learner." 

I smiled at Clint then gave him a quick kiss on the lips as we headed towards the gate to head inside the camp. I couldn't wait to tell mom what happened today.


	14. More Mouths To Feed

A couple months have passed. Nothing has really changed since me and my mom have joined Clint's group. Unless you count me dating Clint but that doesn't really count does it? Anyways, when you're in a zombie outbreak, nothing changes. You have this basic routine you do everyday. You get up, get ready, eat breakfast (if there IS breakfast to eat), go on a supply run, tend to the wounded and the garden, make sure that nothing is coming in and nothing is going out and overall, just keep yourself alive. I just...it feels like me and my mom would've had a better chance just staying at home and surviving because our house was completely secured until a zombie found its way in and we had to leave. If I had the ability to go back in time and change that day, would I? On one hand, I would because me and my mom would've been in someplace safer but then on the other hand, I wouldn't because if me and my mom hadn't left, our car wouldn't have ran out of gas and we wouldn't have met the surviving group which means I wouldn't have met Clint and i'm glad I met Clint.

Today, I was on garden duty again which I didn't really mind. Clint left on a supply run with the two guys that me and my mom first encountered when we came here. He left twenty minutes ago but I already missed him. I wonder if he's missing me right now. I wonder if he ever thinks about me whenever we're apart. I wonder if he ever thinks about me whenever he's on a supply run. I kinda wish Firebird would've let me go with him on that supply run.

As I sat there on my knees, I heard voices coming from the gates. I looked over to see that Clint is back with the two guys with the guns and...a couple survivors? I watched the survivors. There was a girl who looked like she could be my age and a little boy who looks like he can be Clint's little sister age. I wonder if they were brother and sister. I pulled down my mask then stood up and brushed my knees off. I pulled the gloves off of my hands and watched as everybody completely stopped what they were doing. Firebird rushed up to them, a gun in her hand.

"Who are they?"

"We found them when we were out. They were being attacked by a horde of zombies." Clint spoke up.

Firebird looked the two over. Firebird wasn't really the type to accept any new survivors unless they were useful for the group. We didn't have much food or guns to give, nor beds so she didn't like bringing in more mouths to feed and more beds to give. I wasn't really on gun patrol but I knew we had a couple extra beds upstairs and our food supply isn't really stocked like it should be. With so many people in our group already, it's hard to keep it stocked so I wouldn't really be surprised if Firebird ended up turning them away. My thoughts were broken when the girl survivor spoke up.

"Please. We don't have anywhere else to stay. Me and my brother has been suffering for months now. Every house we've looked in, it's already been ransacked of food and we don't have much to defend ourselves with."

I looked the girl over. She was almost the size of Firebird. Skinny but really fit. She had long black hair that was tied up into a pony tail. She was wearing a white tank top with shorts. Her little brother was really cute. He had short black hair with beige shorts and a blue t-shirt. I glanced over at Firebird, trying to see what she's thinking.

Firebird sighed as she stood there. I could tell that she really didn't want to accept them but she didn't want to question Clint on why he brought them while everybody is watching because they might think Firebird is heartless because it was a teenager girl and a little boy.

"Alright. You can stay but you're on probation. What can you and your little brother do?"

"Well, i'm quick on my feet. I used to run track in high school and I can shoot a gun."

"Can you drive?"

The girl nodded. 

"Yeah. I have my drivers license but I doubt it matters anymore since the world has gone to shit."

"What about you, little boy?"

"He can crawl into small places and get things and I've been teaching him how to shoot."

Firebird nodded."Names?"

"I'm Nadine and my brother is Calvin."

"Alright. You'll be Midnight and he'll be Cat. Clint, show them where they'll be sleeping at."

Firebird then turned on her heel and walked away. Everybody went back to what they were doing. I sighed softly. It felt like I was holding in an imaginary breath.

"Hey."

I looked up to see Clint walking over to me. I smiled then he gave me a kiss.

"I can't believe you brought them. I was sure that Firebird would've turned them away."

Clint nodded.

"Same here but I couldn't leave them. They looked so desperate."

I nodded."I understand. It's just...more mouths to feed."

Clint chuckled."I know. I know. I guess that means i'll have to work extra hard to retrieve more food."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I gotta show these guys their rooms. Wanna come? Or are you busy with the garden?"

I glanced around the garden before looking at him and shook my head.

"I'm good."

I walked with him over to the two new survivors.

"Hey, this is Rodney but we call him Cloud."

I waved.

"Alright. Let's go."

I followed after Clint into the house. He took us into a second bedroom downstairs with bunk beds.

"This is where you'll be sleeping."

I watched Nadine and Calvin walk into their new room and set their bags down.

"So, how old are you guys?"

"I'm Seventeen and my brother is ten."

Clint nodded."Cool. I'm seventeen too and so is Rodney. My little sister is your brother's age. I'm sure they'll get along."

Nadine smiled."Good."

I stood there, awkwardly. Well, at least me and Clint won't be the only two teenagers at the camp now right?

"So, what's up with this nickname thing?" Nadine asked.

Clint shrugged as he leaned against the doorway and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Hailey is her name. She just thought i'd be better if we all had nicknames that tells our abilities and such. I find it crazy too but I try not to question it, you know? Hailey isn't the type of chick you want to mess with."

Nadine nodded."I got that."

"So, are you two really desperate?" I spoke up and everybody looked at me. I suddenly regretted saying anything.

Nadine smiled."Look, we've tried to find other survival groups that will help us but they all turned us away because we were just a couple kids you know?"

"So...you guys don't have food or guns?"

"We do."

I blinked my eyes. What was she saying?

"I mean. We don't have as much food as you guys probably have but I have a couple guns for me and my brother."

Okay seriously. Am I hearing right? Did Nadine practically lie to our leader?

I glanced over to Clint to see what he was thinking.

"So...you guys aren't desperate at all?" Clint spoke up.

Nadine sighed."We need supplies but we're not really desperate."

Clint shook his head."You lied to Hailey. You can't do that. If she finds out that you lied to her, she'll kick you out in a heartbeat."

Nadine nodded."I know. Promise me you won't tell her?"

Me and Clint exchanged looks.

"I don't like keeping things from Hailey but...fine."

Nadine then looked at me. I didn't know what to say. I didn't like how she lied to Hailey when me and my mom were being truthful to her. It's not easy gaining Hailey's trust.

I fiddled with my fingers nervously. Clint noticed this so he reached out and grabbed my hands."Excuse us."

Clint pulled me out of the room and down the hallway so we were out of earshot.

"Clint...I..."

"I know. I don't like it either."

"We...we need to tell Hailey."

"If we do, she'll throw them out. I know Hailey better than anybody else."

"So? I wouldn't feel comfortable keeping a secret like this that could hurt not only Hailey, but everybody else in the group as well."

Clint sighed.

"Look, as long as they don't try to steal any of our food or guns, they pose no threat to us."

"No threat? Nadine practically made a threat when she lied to Hailey's face!"

"Sure...her and her brother aren't desperate but..."

"Clint, do you REALLY want to work extra hard to find food and ammo?"

He shook his head then squeezed my hands.

"Let's...let's just see how this plays out okay?"

I sighed.

"But...what if we DO tell Hailey and Nadine comes up and tries to lie again? And pin it on us?"

Clint smirked.

"If that DOES happened, Hailey wouldn't believe her. Hailey is a tough chick and she knows who she can trust. Nadine, who she just met or me, who she's known for a long time."

I blinked my eyes.

"How long?"

Clint tried to think.

"Since I've been in this group." He shrugged and I nodded.

"Okay. I'll wait it out. I trust you."

Clint smiled then he kissed me. We walked back to Nadine and her brother.

"Alright. I'll keep your word."

I really hope I don't regret this. I REALLY hope I don't regret this.


	15. Nadine + Clint = Problems

Well, it already seems like Nadine is settling in quickly. Too quickly if I might add. She's still new to the group and yet she acts like everybody's best friend. I don't mind if she tries to get to know everybody but she's doing it too fast for my liking. It's like, one minute, she's chatting it up with one person and then the next, she's chatting it up with another person like they've been best friends for years. I could already tell that Nadine is very charismatic and is a people person. Am I worrying too much? Clint said that she didn't pose any threat to us unless she started to steal our food and guns and that's what's worrying me. I think I might be watching her too much whenever she was around our food and handling our guns. Nobody knows if she'll slip a can of food or some ammo into her bags. Maybe...maybe i'm just a little paranoid. Yeah...paranoid.

I didn't really have much to do so I just sat around and watched everybody do their jobs. I continue to watch Nadine, though. So far, she hasn't really done anything wrong. I need to stop thinking about her. Her brother on the other hand is very sweet and cute and he's been hanging out with Clint's sister a lot which is cute. I actually think that Calvin might have a crush on Olivia. 

"Hey."

I glanced over to see Clint plopping down on the space next to me then gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled. My worries were already gone. 

"How've you been?"

I shrugged then looked down at my hands. I felt Clint peck my cheek again then started to tickle me. I started to chuckle as I tried to push his hands away from my sides.

"No! Stop!" I cried out as I fell over onto my side and Clint continued to tickle me. 

Clint finally stopped tickling me and we both sat up.

"What was that for?"

He shrugged."You looked down. I thought I could cheer you up."

Aww. He's so sweet.

I smiled as I started to blush.

"Clint..."

"Hey, Clint!" 

Me and Clint both looked up to see Nadine coming over to us.

"Oh...hey, Rodney."

I could tell that Nadine wasn't as excited to see me as she was with Clint. No surprise there.

"Clint, come with me. I gotta show you something." 

Nadine reached for Clint's hand and pulled him right up. Clint glanced at me. I could tell that he was debating on staying with me or checking out what Nadine needs to show him.

"I'll be right back?"

I nodded then watched the two walk away. I sighed as I sat there and I continued to sit there. Seriously, I didn't get up at all for who knows how long. It musta been for awhile because I noticed that the sun was already starting to go down. I decided to finally get up and see where Clint is at.

I looked around for Nadine and Clint till I saw the two of them messing with each other. Actually, it's more like Nadine is trying to mess with Clint and Clint is just going along with it even though I could tell that he wasn't in the mood. I crossed my arms as I stood there then Calvin and Olivia came out and started to hang out with the both of them. I couldn't help but feel a little...lonely. Nadine is playing with Clint and Nadine's brother is playing with Clint's sister. Do you see the pattern here? Because I do and i'm not liking it.

I slowly frowned then turned away and started to walk back to the house. That's when I heard Clint call my name.

"Rodney, wait up!" 

I stopped walking and turned around to see Clint coming after me. 

"Hey, where are you going? Do you want to join us?"

I looked over Clint. He had a couple bits of mud and dirt on him and his button up shirt was slightly opened where you could see his chest a bit. The sight started to make me feel uneasy and I felt like puking now.

"I....I should go." I heard my voice start to crack. I turned around and started to walk away when Clint grabbed me.

"Don't go."

I sighed as he stopped me then I looked at him.

"No. I...I think my mom needs me. You can stay here and play with Nadine some more. You two look like you're having fun..."

I pulled away from Clint and continued walking away. I didn't really expect Clint to follow me but he did and I wondered why.

"I'm coming with you. I need to clean myself up anyways."

We both went into the bathroom in the house and Clint started to clean himself up. I sat on the toilet while I watched him stare at himself in the mirror and rub off the dirt and mud with a wet towel.

"So...Nadine is fun to be around huh?"

Clint shrugged."She's okay. She's not as fun as you, though."

Clint looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Good. I'm glad. It looked like you two were having so much fun..."

Clint stopped cleaning himself then looked at me. He walked over to me then held onto my chin with his hand.

"Babe, don't worry about a thing. We were just trying to get to know each other. I still preferred to hang out with you, anyways." 

He smiled then kissed me. I kissed him back, feeling much better.

"Good. I'm...i'm glad." I sighed in relief. 

Clint pulled away from me and went back to cleaning himself.

"I gotta go on another supply run tomorrow. You wanna come?"

I nodded. I was hoping it'll just be me and him like before.

"I...I hope it's just me and you again."

Clint looked at me and knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Yeah. We're a good team."

I stood up from the toilet and walked behind Clint. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my forehead against his back. I held onto him close, feeling the warmth of his body. I could even sorta hear his heartbeat. It sounded nice. I really really liked Clint. I might even love him. I know that we haven't been dating for that long but...I felt so comfortable around him and he always knows how to make me feel better and he's really sweet. I wonder what he thinks about me. I stood there, holding onto Clint as he washed himself. I didn't want to let him go and I knew he didn't want me to let go either. I L-O-V-E him.


	16. Nadine = More Problems

Today, I get to go on my second supply run. I was super happy because that meant I could stop sitting around while watching everybody else work. I think today might be me and Clint's only supply run which is good because I don't want anybody else coming with us. I told my mom then grabbed my handgun and slipped it into the back of my pants again. With this gun, I knew that my dad is always with me. Even in my heart.

Me and Clint were about ready to go. We had our bags and everything when Firebird stopped us. I wondered what she wanted to tell us.

"You guys don't mind if Nadine tags along right? She'll be more useful to you and she can carry more stuff if you guys can't."

W-what!?

I glanced over at Clint to see his reaction. I really hoped he'll say no but...he didn't.

"Sure. She can come."

I sighed then glanced at Nadine to see her smiling at me with that sickly smile of hers. God, I just wanna...

So, this was it. Nadine was coming with us. We all headed into the red truck. I quickly tried to grab the passenger seat without looking too eager. I didn't want Nadine sitting next to Clint. Clint waited till we were all situated before he pulled out and started to drive away from the camp. I relaxed in my seat, looking out the window when I felt Clint grab my hand and intertwining out fingers. I smiled then looked into my mirror at Nadine. She looked almost...jealous? I squeezed Clint's hand a bit and he squeezed back. I really hated how Nadine was coming with us.

Clint drove to another random house and parked in the driveway. We all got out, grabbed our bags and headed into the house. Me and Nadine took downstairs while Clint took upstairs. I didn't want to be in the same room with Nadine but at least it was better than her being with Clint in the same room together. I calmly looked through rooms, collecting stuff while Nadine raided the fridge. I was too busy trying to collect and find stuff to notice that an random zombie found its way in and started to come after me. It was then I felt myself being grabbed and heard the moans of a zombie flood my ear.

"H-help! Nadine, help!" I called out to her because she was just in the next room from me. 

I watched as Nadine walk up to me and noticed the zombie. I tried to keep the zombie off of me while I waited for her to attack it but she didn't attack it. She just...walked away?

"Nadine!" I shouted. I felt the zombies arms around me and I was sure it was going to bite my neck any minute. 

That's when Clint came rushing down from upstairs and ran up to me. He bashed the zombie in the head with a baseball hat and it dropped to the floor, letting me go. I collapsed to my knees and tried to catch my breath.

"Are you okay?"

Clint kneeled beside me.

"Nadine...Nadine didn't help me. She left me to get eaten."

"She did?"

"Hey, what's going on?"

I looked up to see Nadine walking up to us like she didn't know what just happened. I glared at her.

"You! Why did you walk away? Why didn't you help me!?"

"What are you talking about? I was in the backyard and didn't hear you."

"Liar!"

"Okay. Calm down everybody. Nadine, did you see Rodney get attacked?"

"No."

I continued to glare at her then looked at Clint to see if he'll believe me or her. I knew that Clint was smart enough to not believe her.

Clint just helped me up from the floor and looked over me to see if I was bit.

"You're clean." He then turned to Nadine.

"I don't know what you were doing or where you were but you should've heard Rodney shouting. I was upstairs and I heard him shout your name."

Nadine just crossed her arms and glared at us. I shrugged her off. I grabbed my bag and headed out of the house. Clint followed after me and Nadine trailed behind us. The car ride back to camp was still quiet but awkward too. I was mad at Nadine and I was sure that Clint was mad at her too for letting me get eaten. I held onto Clint's hand tightly as I tried to calm myself. My blood was boiling and my heart was racing. It was obvious that Nadine wanted me out of the picture so she can have Clint to herself. Well, she should rethink her decision because me and Clint are too smart and too close to be broken by some strange girl.


End file.
